Guardian of Nico di Angelo: A Nico di Angelo Love Story
by jada14
Summary: Nico has a guardian. She promised Bianca she would protect him with her life. Now she must accompany him and defeat Antaeus. She eventually falls for him, but will this make her weak? Read Guardian of Nico di Angelo to find out. Please read and review, I hope you like it. Terribad summary, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi everyone! This is my first story on FanFiction. It's about Nico di Angelo and my character Marissa. Marissa has lost her memory and Bianca is the only family she ever had (not really but Bianca was like a sister to her). She promised to take care of Nico (and eventually falls for him, they're the same age). Please feel free to review. Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series or Heroes of Olympus.  
**_

Guardian of Nico di Angelo

Chapter One, Part 1

Introduction

Marissa

Hi everyone! The name's Marissa, daughter of Hephaestus (but I still love playing practical jokes), blah, blah, blah. But there's one significant feature that make an odd one out from most half-bloods. I don't belong to a camp, nor am I a Hunter of Artemis. There are others, though. Take, Nico di Angelo for instance. By the way, I'm kind of his guardian. You see, his sister and I were friends. Best friends, in fact. And before she died, she told me to watch over Nico, to protect him from harm. I promised her I would, and this got me into trouble a lot of times.

Anyway, I'm just upgrading my charm bracelet (twist for real life item). The charms (so far) are a sword, a shield, a bow, arrows, my favourite set of whips, bronze and a toolbox. I'm working on a teleport charm for a quick getaway, when my Comm; Nico charm acts up. "BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" "Hello, Nico. I'm working on an invention, so make it quick," "Hydra. Following me. Headed right towards your forge. Oh, and I accidently cut off the middle head," "You WHAT?!" "Cut off it's middle head," "The one that breathes fire! I'll be right there!" I hurried out and jumped on my motorbike.

Chapter One, Part Two

News of an Army

Nico

I'm Nico, son of Hades, kind of neglected by my own father, but, for the first time, sent on a quest to try and find out if there's any trouble brewing. But no matter, I'm running from a Hydra, I cut off the middle head, and now there's_ two_ heads breathing fire at me. Hopefully Marissa arrives soon. Her forge is nearby, and she rides a motorbike, so it'll be fast, I hope. I'm starting to feel a little drowsy after summoning so many skeletal men… "Oh no, you don't!" said a familiar voice. A hand grabbed me and hoisted me onto a seat. For her size Marissa is quite strong. Being a daughter of Hephaestus, I suppose that's common, but I can never get used to it. "Hold on!" I had just enough time to grab the seat before wings sprouted out of the bike and we took off. Marissa customized this bike, so it has wings. "Next stop, Camp Half-Blood!" yelled Marissa, into the wind.

We landed in a few minutes, and people crowded around us trying to see what was going on. Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson pushed to the front. "Well, is there any word of Kronos or the giants?" demanded Annabeth. "Nope. Nothing but a hydra," I replied. A cheer rose up among the crowd. "But! BUT!" I yelled trying to get above the noise. Everyone went quiet. "The monsters are gathering. They are preparing for battle. Antaeus is leading them," "But that's impossible! I killed him in the labyrinth!" Percy spoke up. "He's re-formed already. He's going to be a tough one to kill," said Marissa, who had been silent all this time. "We must prepare for battle!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two, Part 1

I'm appointed Co-Counselor

Marissa

"You are quite right, my dear," said Chiron, galloping up to us. "You and Mr. Valdez are in charge of the Hephaestus cabin. You are now co-counselor of the cabin. Get them prepared," "Yes, Chiron," I said, quite unable to believe what he just said. "Good. For starters, we need more good weapons and armour. We have more new demigods coming in!" He galloped off to the Big House. "Let's get to work, Marissa," said Leo, elbowing me. Did I mention he is THE most annoying camper I have ever met? "Have you thought about going on a date yet?" He interrupted my thoughts. "Leo!" I groaned. Also did I mention he has a crush on me, and I HATE him. Some of the campers snickered and giggled. I glared at them. They shut up. "Anyways," I said, shooting a dirty look at Leo. "Half of them Hephaestus cabin, come with me to my forge. Leo, take the other half to the camp forge. Let's go!" "On one condition,' Leo interrupted (again). "You go with me on the dark love boat ride next week. Give you any ideas?" "Yes," I mused. He smiled. "No one will see me push you overboard! Now, you five, to my forge!" His smile disappeared with a frown. Exactly what I wanted.

Chapter Two, Part 2

Chiron needs to Talk

Nico

I was at the armoury, looking for my suit of armour, when a Hephaestus cabin member burst in. It was Jake Mason, a good friend of mine. "Leo asked Marissa out again! To the love boat ride!" He grinned. "What happened this time?" I enjoy hearing tales about Leo and Marissa. It's kind of gross, since they have the same godly parent, but he loves her all the same. "She said she would push him overboard, and agreed. He can't swim, so I doubt he'll take her," I can quite see why Leo likes her. She is kinda cute. Ackk! Stop it Nico! I can't understand it. I can't ask her out, she doesn't like me, but I like her. Once more, ACKK!

Just as Jake left, Chiron came in. Aren't I popular today. "Nico, can you please call Percy and Annabeth. I have to talk to the three of you. "Sure, Chiron," I said, wondering what was up. I left the armoury. I bumped right into Marissa. "Whoa!" we said at the same time. I blushed. Colour rose to her cheeks as well. "Where are you going?" she asked. "Chiron said to find Percy and Annabeth. He wants to talk to us," I replied. "Hmm... I was just going to find Chiron. Well, see ya later!" She grinned, but the smile didn't reach her eyes. I wonder what's going on. Oh there's Percy. "PERCY! COME OVER HERE!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three, Part 1

I tell Chiron about Bianca

Marissa

I have to tell Chiron about Bianca. He has to know. He might have guessed that I'm sticking to Nico for some reason, and he needs to talk with Percy, Annabeth and Nico. That can only mean they're going on a quest, and I won't be close enough to get there in time, unless I go with them. Chiron has to know. I knocked aside the door. "Chiron! I need to tell you something, and ask you something too. Can we talk?" "Of course, my dear. Come in,"

"So you see, Chiron, I can't stay here while Nico goes on a quest. Chiron, I have to go with him, I have to!" I finished. Just then the door swung open. "Have to go with who, and why?" asked Nico (did I mention he is _very _cute? Do _not_ tell him, though), with Percy and Annabeth behind him.

"Marissa, I think you should tell Nico what you have been hiding from him all these years. I just stared dumbly at him. For some reason I was thinking how cute he was. I shook the thoughts out of my head and nodded. "Nico, can I talk to you in private?" "Sure,"

Chapter Three, Part 2

I tell Nico about Bianca

Nico

Percy, Chiron and Annabeth left the room, leaving me and Marissa alone. "So, what is it you have to tell me?" I said. "I knew something was up," "You need to know that your sister gave me a big responsibility, just like you gave Percy. To protect you, guard you from danger. I told her you were brave and powerful, that you could protect yourself. But she said no, that she wanted me to do it. So I promised. I'm your guardian, Nico. I'm going with you on your-" She faltered, just long enough for me to take this in. She was my guardian. Bianca told her to protect me. Then I noticed a tear had slid down her cheek. "What's the matter?" I asked. "I can't believe she's gone. She was such a good friend. I would give anything for her to live again," All this time I didn't realize how much Bianca meant to Marissa as well as me. They had been like sisters. "Don't worry," I told her. She wiped away her tears. "I won't say anything to anyone," I promised. The door swung open. "C'mon Nico, we need to see the oracle. Let's go!" said Annabeth. Marissa nodded. Together we went to the Big House. I couldn't help wondering what Rachel would say this time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four, Part 1

The Oracle's Prophecy

Marissa

We stepped in to find Rachel Dare sitting on a sofa. "Hey, guys! I've been expecting you. The oracle should speak through me soon, just wait," she smiled, and then doubled over. She gasped and looked up, her eyes glowing green, and three Rachels spoke

_"__One of four half-bloods shall discover joy and pain,_

_All shall see an old friend once again,_

_A sacrifice shall be made for the life of a love,_

_A cruel decision, decided from above,_

_A giant destroyed by a single choice,_

_A home collapsed by a single voice_

_All shall happen in the land beyond the gods_

_Where the four must survive against all odds"_

Rachel's eyes turned back to normal. Thank the gods she was on a sofa, she looked like she could collapse. She muttered something incomprehensible and fell asleep. "Well. Here's our prophecy. What do you think it means?" I said grimly.

Chapter Four, Part 2

We spend the day at Camp

Nico

Chiron says we have to leave at night, so I get to spend the day at camp. Marissa's travelling from the archery practice area, to the sword arena to the middle of the canoe lake trying to get away from Leo. Right now I think she's at the lake. Chiron lets her come over to camp once in a while for food and drink, protection, and just hanging out, although that's rare. She brings her puppy Anakin along too sometimes. I think I'll go to the lake now. To see what Leo's doing this time.

There's Marissa in the lake with Anakin, rowing away from an exhausted Leo. I think I'll go for a row too. I head over to the canoes. I unhooked a life jacket, got myself an oar, and dragged out a canoe. I was just in time to see Marissa twist Leo's oar out of his hands with a whip (which she's an expert at) and paddle off to shore. He yelled something to her and she yelled something back. She rowed swiftly to him, gave him back the oar and together they paddled back, Marissa looking very relieved. It turned out Leo had promised to stay away from her in exchange for his oar. Also she was staying at the Hephaestus cabin tonight. Good. And she's going over there now. I better rest. I ran to my cabin.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Time to Leave

Marissa

For the first time, the traveling oddball is staying the night in the Hephaestus cabin. Amazingly, I'm going to be left alone by Leo tonight. I leave at midnight with the others for the quest. I hope there's no trouble with the boys. It's hard being the only girl. I'm on the spare bunk. I changed into my jeans and T-shirt, put on both my Comm and Charm bracelets, and started fiddling with the Comms. While I was doing this I was thinking about how cute Nico could be. I don't know why but somehow I thought this quest was going to be difficult for me. I made sure the Comms were in working order and started working n my teleporter. Then Leo walked in. "Hi, Leo," I said. He looked up, surprised that I actually talked to him. "Hi Marissa. I thought you wanted to be left alone by me now," "Yes, but that was leaving me alone about dates and that kind of stuff. It's stupid, Leo. We have the same godly parent, and I don't like you in that way. Can't we be just friends?" "Yeah, I guess. But I still think you're pretty cute," he grinned at me. "Don't be stupid. Say, can you help me with my new charm? After all, you are the head counselor of the cabin," I asked him, smiling back. Leo can be nice if he wants to. He nodded. But before he could say anything, Percy walked in. Leo immediately went back to his bed. "I'll come around at midnight. Chiron told the harpies not to eat me. Stay awake if you can," he said, raised his eyebrows at Leo, and walked out. I supposed I had better get some dinner. Once the meal was done, I quickly walked back to the cabin and fell asleep. I hate dreams. They're never dreams. My dreams started in a place full of snow. _Alaska,_ I guessed. _The land beyond the…_I gasped. Alaska was where we were headed. It was beyond the gods' power. We were on our own there. The scene shifted. A giant was yelling orders at two dracaenae "… Get it done NOW! I want the drakon ready to fight, spewing poison at our troops or not. If you pathetic little dracaenae can't do that, line up as it's meal instead!" "But, my lord…" quavered one of them. "No buts, Queen Sess. It should be armoured, fed, and ready by now. So move along, NOW!" said the giant, who I assumed to be Antaeus. "Yes, my lord," said Queen Sess, and slithered away. Antaeus muttered something to himself. "I feel as if I am being watched…" he turned to me abruptly. "Watching me in you dreams, are you, demigod? Well, not anymore," he grinned and snapped his fingers. I woke up to Nico shaking me awake. "What? I want to get some sleep for once," I mumbled, pulling the covers over me and turning over. "Minotaur!" he said. I sat up straight, only to see Nico trying to hide a laugh. "Told you it was the easiest way to wake her up," he said to a figure in the darkness. I have a passion for beating up monsters. Especially if Nico's in trouble (obviously). "Annabeth?" I asked. "That's me," she stepped towards me. "We have to leave now. It's night, so we don't have to worry about mortals wandering around. Let's go," I nodded, hopped out of bed, fastened my charm bracelet and my Comm bracelet, and walked after Nico and Annabeth to get Percy. We had a bit of troubled getting him up too because he refused to let us drag him out of bed. Finally, we yanked him right off of his bed and that got him up, all right. He yelled at us before realizing that we were leaving for the quest. "Weren't _you_ supposed to wake _us_ up?" I said. He punched me. I punched him back. Then we grabbed some stuff and left the camp.


End file.
